(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a detection method using nanoaggregate-embedded beads and system thereof, and more particularly to a technical field of coating the nanoaggregate of Raman dye and nanoparticles with silica or metal oxide to form a shell.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescence is commonly applied to optical barcoding or spectroscopic tagging scheme, fluorescent tags especially. For example, the fluorescence can be applied in the molecular genetic biotechnology of DNA sequencing and DNA microarrays. Some fluorescence molecules are used to detect certain ion by fluorescence probe in host cell to provide the cell physiology status and activity. At the same time, green fluorescent protein (GFP) can fuse with target gene that causes disease. Therefore, the field of the medical science can realize the function and mechanism of activity of target gene that causes disease in the host cell.
However, the shortcomings of the fluorescent tags may result in photo-bleaching and peak overlapping in multiplex bio-detection.